1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions comprising "Panax pseudo-ginseng" and "Eucommiae ulmoides (Eucommia Bark)", and, if desired, comprising gallic acid-containing herbal extracts and "Licorice Root" additionally and provides a method for its production.
The composition of the present invention can be used effectively not only for human healthcare and improvement of nutritional state and immune system, but also for therapeutics or protection against hepatitis and infectious diseases, as conventional or alternative medicine and food supplements.
In addition, the composition of the present invention can be used as food supplements not only for protection against hypertension and diabetes mellitus of animals such as dogs, cats, pigs, cattle, horses and others, but also for healthcare and improvement of the nutritional state and immune system of these animals including birds and fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Results of a nationwide survey indicate a marked increase in the number of individuals, who suffered from overweight, hypertension and diabetes mellitus, because of their environmental conditions, lack of exercise and high-calorie diets. Accordingly, ability for protection against hepatitis, infectious disease and immune disease will be markedly lowered.
These observations can be seen in the animal's environment. In fact, pet animals kept in a small area, e.g., in the rooms of a house, tend to suffer from disorders of nutritional state, hypertension, psychosomatic stress and overweight bodies with high fat mass.
On the other hand, increase of a patient's suffering with HBV and HCV are also serious problems to be solved.
In general, interferons have been used for therapy of patients suffering with HBV and HCV, although interferons had been known to have strong unfavorable side effects.